1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management system in which a device is connected to a management server that manages such device over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in tandem with the development of networks such as local area networks and the Internet, device management systems are becoming increasingly popular in which a device is connected to a management server that manages such device over a network. In such a device management system, the management server receives from the device, as information used to manage the device (management information) over the network, a failure alert or an indication that only a low quantity of a consumable used in the device remains, and manages the device based on such information.
As such a device management system, a system in which multiple devices such as printers or scanners are connected over both a LAN and the Internet to the management server has been disclosed (see JP11-134057A, for example).
Using the device management system in which a device is connected to a management server that manages such device over a network described above, device management services such as maintenance services and fee-charging services can be implemented.
Specifically, where a failure alert is received over the network by a management server disposed at a monitoring location from a device disposed at a user location, a party who provides device management services (termed a ‘service provider’ below) can supply maintenance services based on this management information to repair the device failure or replace the device experiencing failure. If the device is a printer, for example, the service provider can receive from the management server management information such as the number of copies printed or the amount of remaining toner, and provide fee-charging services to charge for the use of the printer according to the use thereof based on such management information.
Because the management information is transmitted over a network in connection with such device management services, there is a risk that the information may be tapped or tampered with by a third party. Accordingly, a system configuration has been envisioned in which the service provider prepares a cryptographic key used for encryption on the device and a cryptographic key used for decryption by the management server, the device transmits the management information to the management server after encrypting it using this key, and the management server obtains the management information by decrypting the received information.
However, in such a configuration, because only the management server can decrypt encrypted management information, from the user's standpoint, since information that cannot be read by the user himself is transmitted to the management server, the user may become concerned that information other than management information, particularly confidential personal information, may be transmitted to the management server.
For example, where the device is a printer, in the event a confidential document is to be printed, there is a possibility that the print job data for such confidential document will be transmitted from the printer to the management server, causing concern to the user.